fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
White Lotus
The White Lotus is a secret society from the Mortal Kombat universe. It is an ancient Shaolin sect founded by Raiden, the God of Thunder and Protector of Earthrealm. Its purpose is the training and preparation of warriors to participate in the tournament of Mortal Kombat. Overview The White Lotus was jointly founded by Raiden and a group of Shaolin monks to prepare warriors for the Mortal Kombat tournament. After the Great Kung Lao was slain by the Outworld prince Goro, it became clear that Earthrealm faced threats both native and otherworldly, and so Raiden and the Shaolin founded the society for the express purpose of training warriors capable of protecting Earthrealm from such threats. The existence of the White Lotus is kept secret from the general population, though rumours of its activities have been known to circulate in various parts of the world, particularly the Asian continent. It is not known exactly how the White Lotus goes about recruiting its members, though it is most likely they learn of potential initiates through Raiden, who can observe the affairs of mortals from the Heavens. Members of the society are trained not only in the art of kombat, but are schooled in philosophy and spirituality in hopes of achieving true enlightenment. Recruits into the White Lotus need not to be Shaolin monks, and commitment to the society is not for life. Members may leave of their own will at any time, and thus, the society's numbers have never been known, but are presumed small. Members of the society identify each other by a white headband bearing the Buddhist symbol of an eight-petaled lotus. Their martial skills may be acquired from native or foreign sources, but the fighters themselves must be originally from Earthrealm. Members Raiden As an immortal, Raiden is forbidden from participating in the Mortal Kombat tournament, and so he joined with the Shaolin order to found the White Lotus to ensure that Earthrealm would not be without protectors. He considers Liu Kang to be his greatest disciple and has attempted to guide him like a father would his son. After the defeat of Shinnok, Raiden took on a much darker persona and seperated himself from the White Lotus considerably, taking much more direct and ruthless actions to ensure Earthrealm's safety. That particular version of Raiden was erased from existence when Kronika, the Keeper of Time, began rewriting history to create a perfect timeline. Raiden's uncorrupted self was restored via temporal displacement and, learning of his future corruption, took steps to ensure that he never fell to darkness. After Kronika's defeat, Liu Kang became the new Keeper of Time and Raiden chose to serve Liu Kang in an advisory role. Fujin Fujin is an elemental god of wind and a close ally of Raiden's, though he has played a more abstract role in Earthrealm's defence. In the original timeline, he impeded the Lin Kuei warrior Bi-Han who had been charged with retrieving a relic for the sorcerer Quan Chi. He would later join Raiden and Earthrealm's defenders in confronting Shinnok and the Brotherhood of Shadow when they attempted to restart their war with the Elder Gods. After Shinnok's defeat, Raiden would ascend to the pantheon of the Elder Gods while Fujin took his place as Protector of Earthrealm. However, Raiden relinquished his status some years later to return to Earth and defend it from the Deadly Alliance. In the current timeline, Fujin stood alongside Raiden when Earth was invaded by the armies of the Netherrealm and witnessed Raiden imprison Shinnok within his own amulet. Liu Kang Orphaned at a very young age, Liu Kang was raised by Shaolin monks, who taught him the way of the spiritual warrior. They soon recognized his potential as a contender for the Mortal Kombat tournament and rigorously trained him for this task. Raiden, too, understood that Liu Kang was Earthrealm's best hope for freedom and introduced him to Master Bo' Rai Cho to further his development. Once fully trained, Liu Kang bested all challengers and earned the high honour of representing the White Lotus in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Under Raiden's tutelage, Liu Kang defeated both Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn, becoming a legend throughout the realms. But when Shao Kahn's Outworld forces invaded Earthrealm, Liu Kang split with Raiden over how to respond. During a disagreement between them, Liu Kang was accidentally killed. His soul was collected by Quan Chi, who used it to create an evil "revenant" version of Liu Kang. For a time, this revenant served Quan Chi and the fallen god Shinnok, but after Quan Chi was killed and Shinnok was incapacitated by Raiden, Liu Kang became the new king of the Netherrealm. During the temporal crisis instigated by Kronika, Liu Kang's past self was restored when the timelines converged. His revenant self, however, allied with Kronika in order to help build a timeline where Raiden never existed. Gaining access to soul magic from Shang Tsung's island, the revenant Kang later kidnapped his younger, living self and devoured his own soul to increase his power. Kang then fought against Raiden in the Sea of Blood, but was defeated. Rather than killing him, Raiden instead merged himself and past Liu Kang's previously deceased body with the revenant Kang, transforming them into a Fire God, with past Liu Kang's consciousness prevailing, having also absorbed his revenant counterpart's memories. With this newfound power, Liu Kang went on to defeat Kronika and destroy her Hourglass. Raiden is separated from Liu Kang, who remains a God while Raiden becomes mortal. The former Thunder God bestows the title of Protector of Earthrealm and the keep to Liu Kang. When Liu Kang describes the task as hard to carry alone, Raiden suggests that Liu Kang find a partner to reshape the timeline with, the Fire God picking Kitana as his partner. Liu Kang parts on good terms with his former master, as he goes to reunite with Kitana, replying to his former master about meeting again in the next timeline means not a permanent farewell between each other. Then he and Kitana return to the Chaotian Age to begin reshaping the Sands of Time for a better future of the realms. Kung Lao Kung Lao is the direct blood descendant of the Great Kung Lao who lost to Goro in Mortal Kombat 500 years ago. He and Liu Kang are brothers-in-arms, having been trained together by Raiden and Bo' Rai Cho for years. However, Kung Lao has proven to be the more impetuous and arrogant of the pair, leading to others taking Lao less seriously than Kang. During the last Mortal Kombat tournament, Kung Lao challenged the ninja spectre Scorpion only to be soundly defeated, but was spared death and watched from the sidelines while Liu Kang went on to defeat Goro and Shang Tsung. When Shang Tsung returned to issue an invitation to Earth's warriors to take part in an Outworld tournament, Kung Lao joined Raiden and the others. He fought against the sorcerers Shang Tsung and Quan Chi together and defeated them both before facing Kintaro. After defeating Kintaro, he gleefully took a bow before the jeering crowds in the Koliseum. Shao Kahn, infuriated by this upset, stepped up behind Kung Lao and suddenly snapped his neck, killing him instantly. Kung Lao's soul was claimed by Quan Chi and turned into an undead revenant. When Shinnok's armies invaded Earthrealm, he fought as a member of the Brotherhood of Shadow. Twenty-five years later, he continued to serve Quan Chi until the sorcerer's death at the hands of Scorpion. After Shinnok was left catatonic following his attempt to destroy Earthrealm, Kung Lao served the Netherrealm's new rulers: Liu Kang and Kitana. During the temporal crisis instigated by Kronika, Kung Lao's past self was restored when the timelines converged. His revenant self joins Kronika's forces in protecting her Hourglass while she completes her correction of the timelines, but is later destroyed by Liu Kang after his transformation into a Fire God. Kai In the original timeline, Kai was a student of Liu Kang's and helped his master in defending Earthrealm from the menace of Shinnok. After Shinnok was cast down into the Netherrealm once more, Kai left the White Lotus to wander the world and find himself. Raiden awarded Kai his lightning staff to help him on his quest, and perhaps find his way into immortality. Kai would join the Forces of Light years later as they clashed with the Forces of Darkness in the Battle of Armageddon. Like all the other warriors of Light, Kai was killed in the battle, though it is unknown who had slain him. Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Religious Groups Category:Secret Society